Continuation of Found Out Chapter 16
by PJC
Summary: A continuation of FO chapter 16 the second Cath - Wardrobe one . Just a small piece. Only one chapter, it just didn't feel finished. GSR


_Don't know why I needed to write this but after I posted the alternate ending to Found Out chapter 16 (Catherine, Wardrobe) I found myself wanting to explain bits and carry on for a little bit of the story. This chapter's a little short as well, but nm._

_This shouldn't become too long, and I know it was greeted with mixed feelings but I just needed to explore it. So here it is. You will need to read the original chapter first though as this is starting from after Catherine has driven away. Tried to post link, won't let me, but please check it out anyway._

* * *

Grissom pulled back and gazed down at his fiancee, a grin plastered on both their faces. He stood up and held a hand out to her, she accepted it and he pulled her up. He pulled her into a hug and held her close.

"Thank you" he whispered as he stroked her hair. "It's taken me years to do that." Sara pulled back slightly but held both his hands as she looked at him. She knew she should be happy but after her parents marriage she couldn't help been a bit apprehensive.

"What do you mean? It's taken you years to ask someone to marry you? We've only been going out for 3 months."

Grissom understood her concern and smiled gently at her. "No. It's taken me years to ask _you _to marry me. I'd been regretting not asking you out since San Fransisco, I just thought at the time that a young beautiful student wouldn't want anything to do with an old professor. Then I bought the ring when I asked you to come to Vegas."

Sara stared at him. "You've been wanting to ask me out for _that _long? And you've had the ring since I came?"

"I finally got up the courage, I took the risk, and I'm so glad. And I bought the ring the night you agreed to stay here even though your case was finished. Glad I did wait though, if I'd asked in San Fran then you would have said no, I think the wait was worth it."

"Why would I say no?" Sara asked Grissom simply raised an eyebrow and looked at her, when she said nothing else he replied.

"For the reasons I said before, you were a beautiful young student with her life in front of her, and I was a stuffy older professor who was lecturing you."

"Yes, but you were an extremely hot professor. One whose lecture must have sunk in even though I was too busy daydreaming to listen properly." Grissom raised an eyebrow again.

"And what did you happen to be daydreaming about?"

Sara stepped closer to him again and whispered in his ear "Wouldn't you like to know?" before walking out of the room and heading into the kitchen. Grissom sighed and headed off after her, knowing that she could get him to do virtually anything right now, and half hoping that she also knew that.

He walked into the kitchen and pulled her into a hug from behind. "That was obviously why you asked so many questions then. You weren't listening during the actual lecture." Sara grinned.

"Looks like you caught me." Grissom grinned in reply, Sara looked around to see what he was about to say, she flashed a quick smile at him before reaching back and pulling his head down so that it connected with hers and kissed him.

When the need to breathe reasserted itself Grissom, grinning foolishly, finally managed to speak.

"Definiately worth the wait" he murmured. "I hope that matched your dreams."

Sara's smile widened, "Exceeded expectations." A twinkle came into her eyes. "Care to find out the rest?" She muttered back.

An identical twinkle came into Grissom's eye. "How much more was there?"

"Well, it was a _very_long lecture." Grissom's smile also widened, he released Sara except her hand and soon found her kissing him strongly while leading him to the bedroom. Not long after that be found out that Sara had had an exceptional imagination at university.

* * *

_Let me know what you think, and whether it's worth carrying on, or whether it even needs to be carried on or if it should just stop here._

_Thanks._


End file.
